Skyward Sword Chaos 101 Episode 3
by TheGroosenator
Summary: Today, Demise will teach you how to relieve stress. Contains minor crossovers, but will still remain a regular Skyward Sword story.


**Me: WHOOOOO! Time for episode 3 of Skyward Sword 101! This episode was suggested by my good friend WhenDeadpoolAndRidleyCollide, who is new to this sight. Please check out his stories, will you? Now then... Can you guess who will be teaching you all a lesson this time?**

**Link: Me?**

**Me: No.**

**Zelda: Me?**

******Me: No.**

**Groose: Me again?**

**Me: Sorry, but no. Another time.  
**

**Ghirahim: Is it me?**

**Me:******** No.**

**Link: Who?**

**Me: You'll have to read to find out by reading! Groose, can you do the disclaimer, please?**

** Groose: Okay! TheGroosenator does not own Skyward Sword or any of its characters. They belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

**Skyward Sword Chaos 101: How to relieve stress.  
**

Demise: Hello fanfiction readers! I am Demise, the Demon King-

Ghirahim: And my FABULOUS mast- *explodes*

Demise: Anyway, today I'm going to teach you several ways to relieve stress!

Link: Are you sure you're the right one for this story?

Demise: Nonsense! Why would you ask that?

Zelda: One; you tried to conquer the world, and two; you're the King of Demons and Evil.

Demise: *sigh* Look, it wasn't my idea. TheGroosenator paid me to do it.

Me: If any of you are going to refer to me, please just call me Joe. Okay?

Fi: OMG! This is the first time you've actually appeared in the actual episode part of your series!

Me: So?

Fi: You've just never done it before!

Me:... Oh, Look at that; we've wasted enough time already with the intro! Let's do this!

* * *

**Step 1: Find your happy place.  
**

Demise: The first step you need to take in relieving stress is finding your happy place.

WhenRidleyAndDeadpoolCollide: What's a happy place?

Demise: A happy place is a place in your mind where you can go when you feel angry, sad, or you just need some alone time. My happy place is a meadow filled with black and/or dark red flowers under a sunset sky, a small bonfire right next to me, and me playing a soft tune on my trusty guitar as I watch the sun disappear from the sky, marking the end of a long summer day as I change the tempo to something softer...

Link: *sniffsniff* Wow, Demise... *sniff*... that was beautiful. *teardrop*

Ghirahim: Yes... *several teardrops* that was... FABULOUS!... *starts sobbing*

Me: I agree.

Everyone: Me too.

Demise: It is, isn't it?

Unexplained Voice: MOODKILLER!

* * *

**Step 2: Singing**

Demise: Now that you've found your happy place, it's time to figure out step 2- singing.

Ganondorf:Oh, you've got to be ki- *takes an arrow in the knee. dies*

Me: *hides bow behind back*

Everyone: *glares at me*

Me: What? Only Skyward Sword characters are allowed in this series... except for my good friend WhenRidleyAndDeadpoolCollide (which I will shorten to WRADC), Cole Train from the _Gears of War_ series, and Dohvahkiin from the _Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim._

Cole Train: WHOO! I'm in the zone, baby!

Me: Demise, please continue.

Demise: ... As I was saying before, singing can help lower stress. Allow me to demonstrate...

Me: Uh-oh.

Demise: *In horrible singing voice* _Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you_-

Dohvahkiin: FUS RO DAH!_  
_

Demise: *flies into wall* What was that for?

Dohvahkiin: You sing horribly!

Demise: You son of a-

Unexplained Voice: INTERMISSION!

* * *

*30 minutes later*

**Step 3: Sports**

Demise: Sorry about that people. A third for of stress relief is to play some kind of sport, like tennis. *hit in the head with a tennis ball* Hey! I was talking to the audience!

Link: *from the other side of the court* Well, you shouldn't have started the fic again while in the middle of a game!

Demise: Not my fault!

Me: *from background* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Unexplained Voice: EVIL AUTHOR!

* * *

**Step 4: Meditation.**

Demise: If you've tried all above methods, yet still have stress, the last thing you could try is meditation.**  
**

Link: *sitting cross-legged, floating in the air* Way ahead of you.

Zelda: Cool! You're floating!

Demise: That's part of meditation. It clears your mind of all stress problems and-

Ghirahim: *suddenly bursts into room* Master, we are out of bacon!

Demise: WHAT? OUT OF BACON? I NEED MY BACON! *punches cameraguy*

Me: Demise! Stop! You're supposed to be teaching stress relief here! *ripped in half by Demise*

Demise: BACON! I WANTS MY FRICKIN' BACON!

WRADC: *runs in* BACON! WHERE?

Demise: WE'RE OUT OF BACON!

WRADC: WHAT? ! *joins Demise in the rampage*

Link: Someone! Hurry up and end this madness!

Unexplained Voice: HORRIBLE ENDING!

* * *

**And I am done with episode three at last! Thanks you all for reviewing my other episodes and stories! Also, when you guys get the chance, go check out my friend _WhenRidleyAndDeadpoolCollide._ He's new to this site and would really appreciate getting some more reviews. I would also like to note a few things for my next episodes:**

**1.) I only do characters from Skyward Sword as the "teacher."  
**

**2.)I don't do multiple teachers at once.  
**

**Well, I'm out of things to say here. Se you all next time! Be sure to review and leave suggestions for the next episode! Bye! *vanishes*  
**


End file.
